The Plague 2
by Arkham18
Summary: It has been a month since zombies broke out, Chomper and his friends thought they had seen all the misery that zombies could bring them. But in the distant future when a mysterious woman accidently activates a time machine developed by the CDC she is transported to the past along with a dictator who calls himself The Governor, the leader of a small town called Woodbury.
1. Chapter 1 Not Doing Well

Chapter 1 Not Doing Well

**One Month Later**

Chomper was sleeping in his sleeping spot but was shaking and stirring as he was having a scary sleep story. As he screamed as he woke up, Littlefoot came up to

Chomper and asked "What's wrong?" "I had that same sleep story again." "Which one?" "I saw the night when I killed Anton, I can't stand it." Chomper had been

thinking about when he had killed Anton since when he first killed him and that has changed him, making him more scary sleep stories and being nervous around the

grownups because only Amy and Littlefoot knew what really happened to Anton. Even though Anton wasn't there to threaten Chomper and everything was better

Chomper still couldn't stop thinking about it and when he watched him die. But not that there wasn't problems like Amy was more unstable than before due to her

dad's death, but she was still a strong leader but kept everyone in check and made sure everyone knew how to handle Walkers in case of anything and were running

low on food and the Mysterious Beyond was almost stripped clean of all the green food. They had problems but Chomper kept having another dream that someone

would attack them but not Walkers. He knew things were about to get tough.

**Later In The Far Future**

A woman named Michonne had just broken into a town called Woodbury to retrieve supplies that she needed. She lived in a time where the same zombie plague that

took place long ago once again broke out. Upon finding the items she saw a strange device on the shelf that had a label that read _"Property Of The CDC." _So she

picked it up and started to turn it on until Philip Blake the leader of Woodbury who called himself The Governor tried to stop her and went for his gun but it was too

late as the device activated and they both felt like they were on fire and when it stopped, Michonne saw herself in a completely different location with barren terrain

with no plants to be seen. She got out her katana as she heard something. Then she was attacked by a Walker as she quickly sliced its head off and when she took a

look at is she saw it was a dinosaur. She quickly understood that the device must have been a time machine developed by the CDC for reasons she didn't know as she

quickly tried to go back to the present but soon saw that the device had broken. She knew she shouldn't stay out in the open as she moved on trying to find a safe

place to hunker down. As she picked up the bag of supplies she took from Woodbury and moved on.

**Meanwhile **

The Governor had also been transported to the past like Michonne but he saw that Woodbury had traveled as well making the town's citizens start to panic so The

Governor went out to calm the citizens. He told them that a thief had taken a device from the now destroyed CDC building, stole some supplies from the armory and

from their pharmacy and caused them to be transported there and that he will go find her. As he got into an army truck with some of his soldiers to go find Michonne

because he had a tracking device attached to the time machine. He had no idea what time period they were in but he didn't care. When he found Michonne he would

make her pay.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cold Times Are Coming

Chapter 2 The Cold Times Are Coming

Amy was being something else again, as she seemed to be acting weird all the time. She would sometimes nice but other times if she was in a bad mood then she

would yell at everyone. She had been like that since Anton died. Mr. Threehorn wasn't really helping in that matter as he always yelled back at her whenever she was

angry. "Well then go!" screamed Amy as she ordered Chomper to go with Mr. Threehorn and some of the other grownups to get more green food. Chomper didn't

want to get on bad terms with her because he was afraid she would tell everyone he killed Anton if he did. So he went Mr. Threehorn to get more green food. They

were approached by Walkers. But everyone was now used to Walkers so they easily killed them. When they returned they showed the food they got to Amy who was

now talking in what sounded like an extremely forced soft voice like she was trying not to yell. "You did good out there everyone. With this much we will be okay, the

cold times are coming soon." Mr. Threehorn told her "You know what? This place isn't a good place to be for the cold times we will get too cold. I don't think you

should be the leader of us anymore." This set her off, "YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I LET YOU ALL STAY HERE! I keep your girl safe just like my dad did! But no one seems

to care! Now leave me alone!" as she made everyone leave. Chomper felt he should go talk to her as he walked back to her sleeping spot alone. When he came he

saw her sitting on the ground looking down sobbing. "Are you okay?" Amy stood up and said "Sorry for being mean you know that I'm very sad. So why did you come

to see me?" "I came to help you feel better." "Thanks, but don't think I forgot you killed my dad. I won't tell the other grownups, I still trust you, and I know you

won't hurt anyone else. Now please, leave me alone." As Chomper left her feeling a bit worried about what her sadness could do to her.

**Meanwhile **

Michonne had traveled all night and she had done well surviving, she was lucky to have the bag of supplies with food and medicine. She kept moving until she saw a

giant wall made of rocks and knew someone or something must have put the walls up to protect themselves. Michonne looked in through the cracks of the rocks and

saw a small group of dinosaurs who she could tell were young, but what surprised her is when they began talking. This was something she wasn't expecting but when

she saw a small t-rex that she also saw he was also young she looked away not wanting to see what it may do. This made her skeptical about what to do. She saw

that the rock walled fortress the dinosaurs she presumed they created looked secure. She knew she could take out every one of them, but they were young and she

felt that she shouldn't and just move on. She eventually decided to keep moving and came up to a cavern near the rock wall as she put down the bag of supplies and

kept her katana strapped to her back as she sat down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Cruel Deed

Chapter 3 Cruel Deed

The Governor saw that he was getting closer to Michonne's location as he saw that on his GPS she had stopped moving. "Looks like we'll be finding her soon." said The

Governor, but as he drove the GPS started to stop working and without it he had no way to know exactly where she is. "Dammit! Work!" The Governor saw he was close

but now it had completely shut off. But he wasn't about to give up so easily and he told his two soldiers with him named Bruce and Gabe, "We are going to keep going

with or without the GPS." As he kept driving, he remained calm as he drove. He hadn't seen a single animal anywhere which was strange. But as it got late he heard

something and suddenly he saw a raptor pounce against the army car The Governor was driving making him very angry as he was focused on just finding Michonne he

told his two soldiers to get out of the car and the governor took the machine gun on the car and opened fire shooting it dead, afterward The Governor

got out of the car and got near it and pulled out a long sharp knife and then cut the head off and put it in a brown bag. He then went back to the car with his two

soldiers and started the car and continued to drive like nothing had happened leaving the headless corpse of the raptor lying on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Michonne

Chapter 4 Finding Michonne

Michonne began to wake up as the light of the sun began to shine into the cavern. But as she awoke she saw the group of dinosaurs she saw the night before

accompanied by the small t-rex she also saw and he was holding her katana wondering what it was. She pretended to still be asleep and closed her eyes as she

listened to what they were saying. "What is this?" asked Chomper as he showed it to Littlefoot and the others. "Is it a long tooth?" Chomper didn't think so, "It looks

like a long shiny stone but-" as he touched the sharp end of the katana making his finger bleed. "Ouch, it's sharp." Chomper held onto the katana and walked up to

Michonne and said "What is she? Is she a sharptooth?" Grandpa Longneck who was looking in at the entrance of the cave said "I've never seen anything like her."

Michonne decided she had heard enough as she moved quickly and took her katana back from Chomper and held the sharp point to his throat and she didn't say

anything. Chomper looked worried as having the sharp part of the katana pressed against his neck was hurting him, "Please, don't hurt me." Michonne looked and

saw that all the young dinosaurs she saw last night were all still alive which means he didn't hurt them. And instead of fighting back like she expected he was

pleading for his life. She decided to back up out of the cave as she picked up her bag of supplies and was met with several Walkers upon leaving the cave there were

over eight of them. She skillfully tore them apart with her katana and even cutting one entirely in half. She waved her katana making some of the blood fly off the

katana, she turned to the dinosaurs being met with several shocked looks at how easily and quickly she took down Walkers. Chomper decided he should ask her for

her help. "Can, you help us?" Michonne didn't say a word choosing to be silent, "Please, we have food at our safe spot, we are safe from Walkers and sharpteeth."

Said Chomper to Michonne as she wondered what a sharptooth was and still chose to remain mute, "What's your name?" Michonne thought about it, she knew that

their fortress was secure but knew it was risky sharing a camp with a bunch of dinosaurs but decided she could take them down if they attacked her and she finally

decided to speak up, "I'll go with you, and my name is Michonne." As she put her katana back in its case and put the straps back on as she followed them, knowing

she shouldn't let her guard down as she looked at the still broken time machine.


	5. Chapter 5 Introduced

Chapter 5 Introduced

Michonne followed the group and she kept her guard up because she still didn't fully trust them because they are dinosaurs. She followed them and they entered

through the rock wall after they moved out of the way and was met by Amy. "Who is this?! Who brought her here?" Chomper spoke up and said he told her to come,

"Chomper! I told you before that we don't need anyone else here. I don't even know what she is, how to we know she isn't bad or something." Chomper defended

Michonne and told Amy, "We found her in a cave, she got a lot of Walkers really fast, she could help us." "Chomper, I don't know, you know Petrie's mom has been

sick but we're lucky she wasn't bit by a Walker and it's a normal sickness." Michonne saw the opportunity to get the group to trust her, "Show me who's sick." Amy

thought about it and decided to take her to Petrie's mom and Michonne took a bottle of medicine from the bag she took from Woodbury and had Petrie's mom drink it

and told them she should feel better in a few hours to which they asked what an hour was. Michonne chose not to answer as it was not important. Amy waited by

Petrie's mom's side and waited and when she felt better she was amazed and this made Petrie happy that his mom felt better. Amy decided that Michonne could be

trusted after that, Amy told Michonne that she will be sleeping by Chomper and Littlefoot.

**Later**

Michonne sat by Chomper and Littlefoot's sleeping spot and for the little time she was there everyone quickly noticed she didn't say much and liked to stay quiet.

Michonne was beginning to get fascinated by Chomper's behavior and how he was never vicious and was always kind to everyone. She sat there thinking about it and

looked at the time machine and tried to fix it but to no avail.


	6. Chapter 6 Need More Food

Chapter 6 Need More Food

Amy woke everyone up the next morning and told everyone that they needed more green food and quick. She said that the night before a storm passed through and

blew the pile of green food they had. Michonne woke up after Chomper woke her up as she began to trust him better because she saw how friendly he always was but

she knew she would never let her guard down no matter what. Amy told everyone she would go with everyone to find green food with them and told Ben again to

watch over their safe spot. Amy pushed the rocks out of the way and then put them back after. Michonne told Amy that she works better by herself and that they

should split up while Michonne looked for food somewhere else while the others looked in the opposite direction and they will meet up back at the rock wall. With that

Michonne took out her Katana and walked in the opposite direction and knew she had to get in good with the group's leader Amy so she could stay long enough to get

the time machine working again. As she walked away from the group and she saw several Walkers and was not afraid as she got ready and stabbed one in the head

and then slashed the heads off and then moved on trying to find food and if possible something to use to fix the time machine. She found some grapes and some

other fruits and plants and put them in her bag she emptied of the supplies from Woodbury and put the stuff she found in the bag and decided to go back.

**Meanwhile**

Chomper and the others weren't having as much luck as Michonne as they couldn't find any green food as most of The Mysterious Beyond was running low on the

little green food it had in the first place. "Amy, what will we do when there is no more green food in The Mysterious Beyond." Amy didn't know how to respond so she

said, "Don't think like that now, we'll talk again when it comes." But what none of them noticed is that someone was watching them…The Governor, he was watching

from his army car as he exited with his two soldiers behind him. The Governor not wanting any delays got out a sniper rifle and looked through the peephole and

decided to take them out. But one who was a small t-rex said something that made him lower his rifle. "Do you think Michonne found any green food?" The Governor

put his rifle down and Bruce asked "What do we do?" The Governor said "they were talking about Michonne, they must know where she is." "So how will you know?"

"Only one way to find out if we want to find that bitch." As the Governor told Bruce and Gabe to stay behind and only come if he calls them as he approached the

group having his hand on his pistol attached to his belt in case.


	7. Chapter 7 Making A Deal

Chapter 7 Making A Deal

The Governor walked up to the group and Amy was the first to see him. "Who are you? Don't come closer." The Governor decided to make them trust him "Whoa

whoa, there's no need to get violent." Amy felt uneasy by this person that just came up to them and very suspiciously tried to act friendly. The Governor who had

been listening to them said, "I heard you all talking about that you were running out of food. Well maybe we can make a deal, come with me to my people, we have

plenty of food and we are completely safe from those biters you won't have to worry about them anymore." Chomper along with the other adults began to think about

what the Governor said about a safe place and lots of food and the grownups went and talked to each other and after a while they agreed to go with the Governor but

Amy didn't want to go. "We don't even know him! He just came out of nowhere and told you he had a safe place!" Grandpa Longneck told her, "Come with us, it could

be a good place, maybe like The Great Valley." Amy still didn't trust the mysterious man that everyone automatically trusted, "Fine then! Leave! You all are too weak

to know who to trust and who not to trust! If something happens to one of you then don't come crying like a hatchling to me! I kept all of you safe and now you will

listen to him and not me?!" as Amy started walking back to the safe spot alone. Mr. Threehorn agreed with her but Cera wanted to go and wherever she went he

went. The Governor walked them to the Army car and of course no one knew what that thing was, "What is that?" asked Chomper, "It's a car, and it is going to take

us to our destination." As he told the kids to get in and of course the grownups wouldn't fit so he told them to follow the car. The kids sat near the Governor's two

soldiers who were both wondering what The Governor was doing as he started the car and started driving. The Governor knew it was risky taking dinosaurs to

Woodbury but it was his best chance of finding Michonne if he could get them to trust him but like Michonne he was fascinated by Chomper who acted friendly but it

didn't please him. Chomper asked him, "What is your name?" "I never tell anyone my real name, but call me The Governor."

**Later**

The moon already had risen and Chomper had fallen asleep on the way and as they drove up to Woodbury, Littlefoot woke up Chomper, "Chomper wake up, we are

here." As Chomper rubbed his eyes as the others went up to the giant wall in front of the road to Woodbury as The Governor opened the wall revealing the town as

The Governor turned to them and said, "Welcome To Woodbury."


	8. Chapter 8 Woodbury

Chapter 8 Woodbury

Chomper was the first to step into the boundaries of Woodbury and he thought the place looked nice. It was unlike anything any of them had seen before. When they

saw all the lights they asked why there were so many small bright circles. The Governor explained that they were lights told Grandpa and Grandma Longneck "I will

have to ask you to stay in the park and not come too close to the buildings unless you need to see me." As he pointed to the buildings as he showed them to the park

full of trees. The Governor went up to Chomper and told him, "As for you, if you want to stay then do not hurt any of my people or else you're out of here." "I'm a

nice sharptooth." The Governor was starting to pick up the fact they all had a strange vocabulary and said, "Well what do you eat then?" "Stinging buzzers, and

crawlers." The Governor was getting annoyed and went and got a book of different bugs and flipped the pages until Chomper showed him what he ate. The Governor

went and got what he wanted from the Botanical Gardens. The Governor watched them eat and told them that if they want to stay in Woodbury they must follow all

the rules he gives them and don't step on or harm any of the other citizens. The Governor was surprised by Chomper's friendly demeanor, he thought that it was a

trick but now it was clear it wasn't and he decided that some good could come out of it.

**The Next Morning**

The Governor called the citizens of Woodbury to his courthouse and told them of their visitors and told them not to be alarmed and remain neutral. But when he told

them about Chomper then they began questioning him. "Just be careful everyone. If any of our guests harm anyone or do anything against our laws be sure to report

It." as he went back inside to his house which also served as his office. The Governor sat in his office and walked to his desk and looked at the picture he had of his

wife and his daughter Penny with sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 Tour Of Woodbury

Chapter 9 Tour Of Woodbury

The Governor walked to the park and saw that Chomper and the others were already awake and he told Chomper and the others to come with him. But he made

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck behind because of their massive size. The Governor told them, "Today you will learn our laws and I will show you around." As he

took them downtown and showed them to his courthouse but only the kids could fit inside and showed them around but didn't let them into his office. "Why can't we

go in there?" asked Chomper with curiosity, The Governor told them that if they go in there then he will be asked to leave. He refused to go into detail. He showed

them around the apartment buildings and houses. He took them into an apartment which was fairly large and gave them a key. This room will be yours and your

friends as he gave the key to Chomper, "What is this for?" The Governor explained that it goes into the keyhole to open the door. As they were leaving Chomper and

his friends started to get hungry. The Governor could tell they were hungry and said, "Getting hungry are we? Well follow me, I'll take you to one of our popular

restaurants here in Woodbury." As he told them to follow, everyone was wondering what a restaurant was. Mr. Threehorn had not said a single word to The Governor

as he still chose not to trust him because he thought that Woodbury was too good to be true. The Governor took them to a nice looking building and was greeted by

some children leaving, "Oh good morning." Said the child, The Governor replied politely to the child as he patted her head and entered the building. After the

Governor got them a table he just watched them eat. Chomper along with the others were impressed. They had never tasted anything like this before. Afterward The

Governor started a conversation, "So how have you survived out there this long with the biters out there?" Chomper responded, "We all protect each other, we still

lost some friends like a threehorn named Tria." The Governor stared and said, "Sorry about that, we your safe here in Woodbury. We have kept this place safe, kids

go to school, and people have jobs. We all live the way everything used to be. Know this, if you need anything come and see me at my office" Chomper and the

others told him "Thanks for helping us." The Governor saw they were all in a happy mood as they continued eating and he decided he should tell them what everyone

else in Woodbury knew as well. "There is something you should know." Chomper and the others turned to him and said "We're all infected."


	10. Chapter 10 A Promise Made

Chapter 10 A Promise Made

"What?!" asked Chomper in shock, The Governor responded, "We are all infected, it doesn't matter how you die. You will always become a biter; the bite just makes

you incredibly sick until you die." The Governor sat back in his chair unphased by what he just revealed. Chomper was so shocked by what The Governor just told

them. But it made sense because he remembered when Anton became a Walker even though he wasn't bitten. Chomper and the others just couldn't believe it. The

Governor once again assured them that they were safe in Woodbury. Chomper suddenly decided he should ask The Governor something, "Governor is there any way

you can find my mommy and daddy?" The Governor looked at him seriously and said, "Tell me where they are then, I promise I'll find them and bring them here if

they are okay." Chomper told The Governor about how he and his mom and dad lived on the island but found a way back to land and was put in the care of Ruby

while they took care of the problem with Red Claw. Chomper explained what they looked like. The Governor promised again he'd find them. After an hour he told

them he was leaving to find them. The Governor secretly hoped he wouldn't find them because he knew he couldn't bring a fully grown t-rex into Woodbury. He only

had one plan if he did find them as he drove off.

**Later**

Chomper and the others went back to the new apartment The Governor gave them earlier in the day while Mr. Threehorn had to go back to the park with Grandma

and Grandpa Longneck. But Petrie's mom was allowed to stay because she was able to fit inside. Chomper and the others looked at the many beds in the fairly large

room but when they laid down it was the most comfortable place they had ever laid. Chomper though had a lot he was thinking about, he was desperately hoping his

mom and dad were okay and he couldn't stop thinking about the shocking truth about everyone being infected.


	11. Chapter 11 Suspicious

Chapter 11 Suspicious

Michonne had just arrived back at the rock fortess as she called to have the rocks moved out of the way. She saw Amy standing alone with just Ben with her. "Where

is everyone?" "Gone, they left the group." Michonne gave Amy the supplies she found and asked why the others had left, "Well this guy came out at us when we were

looking for green food for the cold times but he told them he had a safe place for everyone. I didn't trust him but everyone else wanted to go and I didn't want to

stop them. So now it's just you, me and Ben." Michonne had a bad feeling about the man who came and picked up the others. She just decided to go and rest after

her long run out to gather supplies.

**Back In Woodbury**

The Governor had finally come back after a day and was immediately greeted with Chomper and the others. The Governor didn't have any good news though he told

Chomper directly he didn't find them. This made Chomper upset as he cried because if they weren't where Chomper told The Governor to look he didn't know where

they could be. The Governor after saying those words went back to his office. But Mr. Threehorn had wanted to go see what is in the Governor's main office that he

doesn't allow anyone into. Mr. Threehorn couldn't fit into the building but she could, so she volunteered for him because everyone she knew was in Woodbury so if

there was something bad in there then they have to know. As she walked in and called out to The Governor to make sure he wasn't there. Then she tried to open the

door to his office which was unlocked, she opened it and as she walked in it didn't look so bad but then she walked in further and smelt something horrible and looked

to her left and saw something horrifying. "Oh no!" what she was looking at was sick. She knew that it was serious and that everyone had to know about it. But as she

turned to leave she saw The Governor standing in the doorway with an upset look on his face and had his arms crossed. He knew he couldn't let her tell the others,

"What is this?" asked Petrie's mom as she backed up now getting afraid. The Governor didn't just stepped into the room further and slammed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12 The Governor's Secret

Chapter 12 The Governor's Secret

Chomper had woken up the next morning to a panicked Petrie who told Chomper and the others he couldn't find his mom. Chomper suggested going to check outside

of the wall. They went to the wall and climbed over and passed by the guards on top of the wall who yelled at them. "Hey what the hell are you doing? We are not

supposed to go over the wall!" Chomper told the others they better get back inside or else The Governor will be mad at them. When they went back over the wall into

Woodbury the guard called The Governor and after the call told them The Governor wanted to see them.

**Later**

When they got there The Governor was pouring a cup of coffee and heard them come in. "Gabe told me that you guys went over the wall." Chomper looked at The

Governor and said "We're sorry; we were looking for Petrie's mom. Have you seen her?" "Well, no I'm afraid not, I haven't seen her." As he sipped his coffee knowing

very much what had happened to her, "You no know where my mommy is? Aw." Said Petrie, The Governor told him to cheer up and she'll turn up soon. "You can go

now, you're not in trouble I just wanted to tell you not to go over the wall anymore." As he told them to leave because he needed to do something important, after a

few minutes The Governor went into his office and locked the door and went to a gated door in there and opened it and out came a small girl. This little girl was The

Governor's daughter Penny, but there was one problem, she was a Walker. The Governor still held hope and continued to care for her as he began to brush her hair

and told her everything was going to be okay in the end. He then asked her if she was hungry and got a snarl from her instead which he took as a yes. He pulled out

a pail of body parts and guts and pulled out something fresh for her. Petrie's mom's body with no head which had stab marks in it. "Here honey, help yourself." As

The Governor watched Penny eat. After her meal he attached a chain to her and put her back behind the gated door. He then went in sat down in his sitting chair in

the middle of the room and stared at something very horrifying which was the thing Petrie's mom saw in there. It was several fish tanks filled with water all

containing heads of the people and anything else The Governor has killed, the heads were all rotting away within the tanks and the eyes on each were still moving.

There were about twenty tanks each containing six heads but The Governor had recently added a new tank and it contained the head of the raptor he killed in The

Mysterious Beyond and the head of Petrie's mom. The Governor sat and watched the heads continuously.


	13. Chapter 13 Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 13 Finding Out The Truth

Chomper suggested that they ask the other grownups if they knew where Petrie's mom was. When they got there Chomper asked Mr. Threehorn and he told them

that she went to The Governor's office, the one he said not to go in. Everyone became worried especially Petrie because they knew The Governor would be upset if

she looked. They decided they should ask The Governor knew anything again. When they entered the office they saw The Governor had just left as they looked the

door that The Governor kept secret which was closed. Chomper walked up to it and knocked lightly, "Are you there?" asked Chomper who hoped for a response. They

decided they should take a look, Chomper opened the door and opened it slowly and they walked in and saw the aquarium of heads on the shelves. "What is this?!"

asked Cera as they looked and noticed the head of Petrie's mom in the tank on the top shelf. Petrie broke down and couldn't believe what he was looking at especially

how the eyes of the eyes were moving and following them. "Me think The Governor did it!" said Petrie, Chomper knew that Woodbury wasn't so safe after all as he

began to realize that the heads must be people he killed. Chomper and the others quickly dashed out of the horrifying room unable to stand the sight. They ran back

to the park. Grandpa and Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn were wondering why they looked shocked. Grandpa Longneck asked, "Littlefoot? What's wrong?"

Littlefoot responded "Petrie's mom is dead! The Governor did it! We have to leave!"

**Meanwhile**

The Governor who heard them coming hid and watched them and knew that they would probably try to escape after seeing his aquarium. He still didn't know where

Michonne was hiding so he needed them, so he wouldn't let them get away so easily. So he went to a intercom that can be heard across the entire town. He spoke

into it, "Attention, we have been met with a threat with our guests. Everyone get inside and lock your doors."


	14. Chapter 14 Woodbury Escape

Chapter 14 Woodbury Escape

Mr. Threehorn was furious at the news Chomper had just told him, "What?! I knew this place wasn't safe!" everyone knew that it was time to leave. Then several

guards of The Governor came up to them and began loading their guns. "Run!" shouted Chomper as they began to run to the main gate of Woodbury as quickly as

they could. The soldiers fired their pistols at them as they ran and the bullets actually hurt them a lot and they grownups tried to shield the children from the bullets.

Then suddenly The Governor came from the city hall and threw smoke bombs at them to make it harder to see where they were going, "What is this stuff?" asked

Chomper, the smoke made Chomper and the others start coughing. The soldiers caught up to them and kept firing at the adults who were seen as bigger threats.

Chomper yelled at the soldiers to stop it but the soldier tried to shoot him but missed. They all kept moving and Grandpa Longneck finally reached the wall and burst

it open telling everyone to hurry. But Littlefoot and Chomper were the last to come through the wall but the several soldiers piled on top of Littlefoot and injected him

with a tranquilizer and one guard grabbed Chomper and forced him to the ground. Grandpa Longneck was about to get back inside the wall until Chomper told him to

leave them, "Go get help! You'll get caught too." Grandpa Longneck obeyed Chomper's wishes as he knew Michonne could probably help if they went back to their old

safe spot. As he hurried out of Woodbury, but the guard who caught Chomper got out a cloth and put it on Chomper's mouth because the cloth contained Chloroform

making Chomper feel sleepy, Chomper saw The Governor walking toward him with a look of victory on his face before passing out. The Governor quickly walked over

to Bruce and Gabe which were his most trusted soldiers and told them to take them to the basement of the city hall and he'll be there soon.


	15. Chapter 15 Escape Attempt

Chapter 15 Escape Attempt

Chomper woke up sitting in a chair but not tied up and he saw The Governor sitting across the table waiting for him to fully wake, "So you're awake finally." Chomper

asked "What do you want with me? Where's Littlefoot?!" "Don't worry he's fine, I just want you to tell me where Michonne is and where your 'safe place' is." "No, I

won't tell you. I know you'll go there and hurt them." The Governor got angry and walked over to Chomper and grabbed Chomper by the back of the head and

slammed it to the ground making Chomper yelp with pain. By this point Chomper was scared, he didn't know what The Governor would do to him. "Fine then we'll try

again later but next time I won't be so generous. The Governor walked out of the room. As soon as he left Chomper heard Littlefoot's voice on the other side of the

room. "Chomper? Are you okay?" "I'm okay. But we need to get out of here." Chomper looked for a way into Littlefoot's room and saw a vent and climbed through it.

He saw Littlefoot in the room and came in. "Oh you're okay." As they went into a tight hug. They saw an exit and went through it and saw a small desk which had

Chomper's sharp rock resting on, Chomper picked it up and they walked up the stairs and saw a door that they thought was the way out

**Meanwhile**

The Governor was spending more time with his daughter Penny. "It's okay honey, we'll think of a way to make them talk and so we can get back to the present." The

Governor walked over to his desk to get a bucket of meat out to feed Penny and then Chomper and Littlefoot broke through the side door and as soon as they did

Penny lunged at them forcing Chomper to stab her in the head killing her instantly. The Governor upon seeing this screamed "NO! I'll kill you piece of shit!" as he

pulled out a gun and pushed Chomper to the ground and taken by surprise dropped his sharp rock as Chomper struggled with The Governor as he tried to shoot him.

Littlefoot tried to stop The Governor but he hit Littlefoot in the face with the hilt of the gun and sent Littlefoot crashing into the side wall knocking him unconscious.

Chomper managed to kick The Governor in the chest with his clawed toes making The Governor get off of him and drop the gun making it slide under his desk. The

Governor still wanted to kill Chomper so he forced Chomper to the wall and tried to choke him to death and Chomper struggled accidently breaking the supports for

the shelves of Walker fish tanks making the shelves collapse releasing the heads. The smell that came from them was so horrid it made Chomper gag as he threw up

a little. The Governor forced Chomper to the ground again trying to get him bitten by one of the Walker heads spread out on the ground. The Governor was crushing

Chomper's windpipe as his lungs were screaming in agony for air. Chomper's vision began to get blurred. Chomper saw his sharp rock lying in front of his and

Chomper tried to reach it as a last resort. He managed to grab it and reached back and stabbed The Governor in his right eye making The Governor let go of him and

as soon as he did Chomper gasped in deeply and started coughing really hard. His throat was hurting; The Governor was holding his now bleeding eye in agony.

Chomper took the opportunity and managed to wake up Littlefoot and they ran to the exit of The Governor's apartment and opened the door only to be met by

several of The Governor's guards who were attracted by the screams as they pointed their guns at them and said "Get down now!" as one of the guards walked to

The Governor and saw The Governor's damaged eye and said "Oh god, are you okay?" The Governor ignored the guard and walked over to Penny and held her in his

arms sobbing. The angry guard walked over to Chomper and Littlefoot and said, "Say the word and I will kill these two bastards for you." The Governor looked up for

a moment and summoned all his energy to answer said "No! We still need them to find out where that bitch Michonne is. Take them back to the basement and guard

them and I'll be down there soon. They will regret what they did." As the guards took Chomper and Littlefoot back downstairs taking them back to where they

started.


	16. Chapter 16 All Part Of The Plan

Chapter 15 All Part Of The Plan

Chomper and Littlefoot were escorted back to the basement and put in the same room as each other only this time they were watched by The Governor's guards.

They waited for a long time and finally The Governor entered except now he had a white cloth wrapped around his destroyed eye. The Governor looked incredibly

angry as he sent the guards away and walked up to Chomper first and said "I bet you and your little group must have had it easy being safe from these biters. Well if

you know what's good for you then you'll tell me where your group and Michonne are." Chomper said "I will never tell you." The Governor smiled and said "I hoped

you'd say that." Chomper tried to ignore him but The Governor could sense his fear. "Get up!" said The Governor as he grabbed Littlefoot first and took him away into

a different room. A few seconds later Chomper could hear bloodcurdling screams from Littlefoot a few rooms away which made Chomper tear up not wanting to hear

his friend's painful yells.

**_Later_**

The Governor returned with Littlefoot who looked horribly bruised and battered. Chomper rushed to his side and helped him to his feet while The Governor left them

alone again. Chomper didn't know why but he saw an exit in the corner and tried to open it and much to his surprise it was unlocked. "Littlefoot, here's a way out!

Let's go" Littlefoot walked over weakly while Chomper helped him. They hoped they could make it back to their old safe place.

**_Meanwhile_**

The Governor was checking his eye's condition because he was told that if his eye looked more healed after a few hours he could recover from it and if not his eye will

remain as it is for the rest of his life. The Governor looked into a mirror and saw that his eye looked horrible, The Governor gasped at the sight but felt more anger

towards Chomper. The Governor heard a knock on the door and told them to come in just as he put a black eyepatch around his eye. The man who knocked came in,

it was Gabe, "Sir, Chomper and Littlefoot are gone." Gabe expected him to be upset but strangely he looked pleased and The Governor quickly looked out his office

window and saw two figures running away on the outside of the gates. The Governor walked past Gabe and said "Get the car ready and tell Martinez to get to the car

and wait for me." said The Governor as he picked up a rifle and an army gun as he walked out of his office with Gabe following asking "Why are you glad they got

away?" "Trust me, it's all part of my plan." As he entered one of his army vehicles.


	17. Chapter 17 Pursuit

Chapter 17 Pursuit

Chomper and Littlefoot ran as fast as they could away from Woodbury. "Don't worry Littlefoot, we'll be there soon." He said to his friend trying to sooth him as he

looked at his wounds. Chomper luckily knew the way back to Amy's safe place. Chomper and Littlefoot began to run because the sooner they got back the better.

They saw a group of Walkers straight ahead, Chomper began to tell Littlefoot an idea on how to get around them until suddenly they heard an engine running and

saw an army car approaching and Chomper looked carefully and saw The Governor in the passenger seat. "Run!" yelled Chomper, as they began to run and as they

did they heard gunshots coming from behind them, they were both terrified as they continued to run. The Governor gave a smile as he continued to fire his gun.

Chomper and Littlefoot were so distracted they didn't notice a small ditch and they fell right in. When they reached the bottom of the ditch they saw a small lake and

quickly jumped in to escape from The Governor, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. The Governor grabbed a sledgehammer from the car and exited with

Martinez and cautiously climbed down the ditch and The Governor fired into the lake while Chomper and Littlefoot covered their heads. The Governor knew they were

there. Chomper and Littlefoot ran into a small cave that was in front of them while The Governor followed as he told Martinez to head back to the car and wait. The

Governor followed them into the cave while carrying his sledgehammer as he saw that the cave was quite large. The Governor slammed the sledgehammer into the

walls of the cave in an attempt to scare the two friends into revealing their hiding place. But what The Governor didn't notice was that this was Red Claw's territory

and Chomper and Littlefoot deliberately led him there as a trap.


	18. Chapter 18 Seperated

Chapter 18 Separated

Chomper and Littlefoot were behind a rock as they heard The Governor's footsteps coming closer. But he got distracted by a sound and wandered away as he noticed

Walkers approached which didn't faze him in the slightest. The Governor pulled his pistol and shot them down and smashed one in the head with his sledgehammer

repeatedly just for the pleasure. Chomper and Littlefoot used this to make a move toward the exit. Unfortunately The Governor heard them and fired a warning shot

which stopped them dead in their tracks. The Governor smiled and opened his mouth to say something but looked back and saw the now awake Red Claw

approaching. The Governor didn't panic he just swung his hammer just as Screech pounced knocking him over. The Governor then pulled out his Steyr AUG and fired

rapidly at Red Claw and was successful in letting the strong bullets pierce his skin but the gun ran out of ammo making The Governor yell in frustration forcing him to

pull his pistol and fire at Thud. Chomper and Littlefoot both ran as they saw their chance of escape, as they exited the cave they heard The Governor yelling what

sounded like painful screams. Chomper and Littlefoot felt relived as they thought The Governor had died, but the relief was short lived as they suddenly found

themselves running from a injured Screech. Chomper and Littlefoot ran and went form out of the pan and into the fire as they saw a huge herd of Walkers in front of

them. They turned to the right and continued to run but as they ran the herd came up to Littlefoot and forced him to run in a different direction separating him from

Chomper. Chomper yelled to his friend trying to get the Walkers attention, Littlefoot yelled to Chomper telling him to get back to Amy and he'll catch up as Chomper

saw Littlefoot run into a small crevice leading into an underground cavern. Chomper felt relieved that Littlefoot got away from the Walkers as he ran until the Walkers

gave up the chase.

**Later**

Chomper was alone and exhausted but he saw Amy's safe place right in front of him. He felt like he was finally home as he began to run happily back to the safety of

the rest of his friends who he could see over the rock wall. But suddenly he felt someone grab him by his tail and tackle him down to the ground; Chomper tried to

struggle but felt a hard kick to his belly which made him drop to the ground in pain. He then felt a muzzle being put on, Chomper looked up into the face of The

Governor who looked absolutely terrifying. The Governor was bleeding from his head and had a large cut on his side which looked like fast biter claw marks. The

Governor said to Chomper "thanks for leading me right to your little camp, now I know exactly where you all are. Thanks to you falling for my plan" Said The

Governor as he picked up Chomper who noticed his car parked in the bushes with Martinez behind the wheel. The Governor stuffed Chomper in the back of the car

and then drove back in the direction of Woodbury. Chomper could feel tears streaming down his face. He came so close to being safe only to be caught again and not

only that, he knew he unintentionally led The Governor right to hisfriends. Chomper only hoped that Littlefoot made it back

Upon arriving back at Woodbury The Governor took Chomper right back to where he started from only this time he was alone. However Chomper wasn't taken back

to the same room he was at before, this time he was taken to a room which had a dentist chair and a small table nearby with several tools like knifes and other

things Chomper didn't want to know what they were for but he had a feeling he would soon find out the hard way, for this room was The Governor's makeshift torture

room, Chomper began to sob as he felt his hands and feet being restrained to the chair. The Governor then removed Chomper's muzzle and told Martinez, "Leave us,

we've got a lot to talk about." said The Governor as he crossed his arms and eyed Chomper. Martinez walked out the door and slammed it shut while The Governor

gave Chomper a sadistic smile.


End file.
